BDSM
by Athena Gremory
Summary: Menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu. Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tunangannya yang kebetulan sedang berada di apartemen pribadinya. Uchiha Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa tunangan pink-nya itu membawa sebuah benda tak terduga. Hingga terciptalah sebuah permainan seru diantara keduanya. Mind to R&R? DLDR! Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BDSM_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_BDSM belongs to Athena Gremory_

_This is a special gift just for you._

_Zanah NuRr Nur Zanah_

–_Ide ini terinspirasi darimu setelah kau dan aku saling berkomentar di status facebook-ku dan sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya dengan beberapa komentar-mu itu–_

–_Sekaligus sebagai fanfic pembuka–_

_Rating. M–MA_

_Genre._

_Drama __**and maybe **__Romance too_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, (Maybe) Fan-Service, Adult Fic, Mild-Language, Hard Lemon, Explicit, NC-21, PWP, BDSM, WIP, Ficlet (Maybe), etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prolog**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uchiha Sasuke's Apartment_

_10.00 a.m–Sunday, 13 July 20XX_

_Azabu-Juban–Azabu–Minato-ku–Tokyo_

"BDSM merupakan kegiatan alternatif seksual yang melibatkan _roleplay_. Para pelakunya terbagi menjadi dua, _master _dan _slave. Master–_pihak yang memegang kontrol atas kegiatan. Sedangkan _slave–_pihak yang kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan sendiri merupakan kumpulan akronim yang disusun oleh istilah-istilah yang didasarkan pada pola hubungan dari para pelaku BDSM itu sendiri, sebagai berikut_–_"

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" perkataan si pembaca langsung terpotong begitu cepat dikarenakan perintah dari seorang laki-laki berambut biru dongker dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Entah buku macam apa yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman gadis merah muda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya sembari menonton acara televisi_–_bukan sebuah acara yang penting bagi seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke, sedangkan si gadis merah muda kini duduk di kursi meja belajar Sasuke, yang tak lupa dengan buku yang menjadi pusat fokusnya. Meja belajar Sasuke sendiri terletak tepat di samping kanan pintu kaca yang menuju balkon. Sekalipun Sasuke sedang menonton acara televisi, ia tak pernah lepas untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang datang ke apartemen pribadinya 30 menit yang lalu dengan membawa sebuah buku_–_entah apa itu. Dengan alasan ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan di hari minggu, Haruno Sakura datang berkunjung ke apartemen tunangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka resmi bertunangan baru sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, dengan masa pacaran yang sudah terjalin sejak kelas 2 SMP. Saat ini keduanya tengah kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dengan jurusan yang berbeda pula. Sasuke merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 di _Tokyo University–_mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen, sedangkan Sakura merupakan mahasiswa yang juga semester 4 namun gadis yang ibarat musim semi itu kuliah di _Keio University–_mengambil jurusan Kedokteran. Sekalipun berbeda tempat kuliah, namun keduanya masih bisa terus bertemu dan bersama karena kedua universitas tersebut masih berada di _Tokyo_, hanya berbeda distrik kota saja. Yang satu berada di _Bunkyo-ku_, satunya lagi berada di _Minato-ku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan buku yang dibawa oleh tunangan merah mudanya itu, namun ia langsung mengernyitkan alis dengan kening yang juga ikut berkerut, tanda tidak mengerti setelah ia mendengar Sakura yang terlihat sengaja menyuarakan isi dari buku itu. Fokusnya sekarang sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membawa dan membaca buku macam itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau diam saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Biarkan aku membacanya sampai selesai dan KAU_–_!" tubuh Sakura berputar beberapa derajat guna menghadap dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah tunangannya sekaligus pemilik apartemen ini sembari jari telunjuk kanan Sakura mengarah tepat ke Sasuke. Alis kanan Sasuke sedikit terangkat dengan bibir_–ehem–_seksinya yang mengerucut ke bawah menyaksikan tingkah Sakura itu. Laki-laki itu mendengus geli tertahan.

"Diam dan dengarkan saja!" perintah Sakura namun tanpa nada dingin seperti Sasuke. Pria keturunan Uchiha itu bukannya tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tema bacaan pada buku yang di bawa oleh Sakura. Ia mengerti betul apa itu BDSM.

"Tch! Sesukamu sajalah," ucap Sasuke masa' bodoh. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya pun kembali tertuju ke layar televisi itu. Senyum kemenangan jelas terpatri jelas di wajah cantik gadis beriris _emerald _itu.

"Yang pertama_–Bondage _dan _Discipline_ yang disingkat _BD. Bondage–_pengekangan kebebasan atau pengendalian terhadap individu dengan menggunakan tali, rantai, borgol untuk mengikat dan juga barang-barang lain seperti kursi, rak, _X-Cross, _dan sebagainyauntuk melakukan pengekangan. Selain itu dalam kegiatan ini sering kali dilakukan pengekangan terhadap kebebasan dari _slave _untuk berbicara dan melihat, sehingga dalam praktiknya juga digunakan peralatan untuk menyumbat mulut (_gag_) seperti kain, bandana, _scarf, _selotip, dan beberapa peralatan _gag _khusus BDSM, seperti _ball gag, bit gag, harness gag, penis gag––"_

_BLUSH. _Sakura langsung merona saat membaca dan mengetahui satu benda terakhir yang telah ia baca. Sekalipun ia memunggungi Sasuke, namun pria itu sadar dengan tingkah gadisnya barusan, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tengah merona karena dua kata terakhir yang gadis itu ucapkan barusan. Laki-laki beriris _onyx _itupun menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak kau lanjutan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

'_Kuso!' _batin Sakura dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekalipun saat ini Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke dibelakangnya, Sakura sadar seringai menyebalkan khas seorang Sasuke tengah terpampang jelas di wajah tampan idaman para wanita itu.

"Te-tentu saja akan segera kulanjutkan!" jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"–dan sebagainya. Sedangkan untuk penutup mata tidak ada suatu peralatan khusus dalam praktik BDSM," lanjut gadis itu. Sakura sejenak mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"_Discipline–_mengaplikasikan suatu peraturan dan hukuman untuk mengontrol tindakan _slave._ Dilakukan pada saat _roleplay_. Hukuman yang diterapkan pada umumnya adalah hukuman yang disepakati oleh para pelakunya dan bersifat stimulasi erotis/seksual bagi para pelakunya," _BLUSH. _Lagi_––_untuk kedua kalinya Sakura merona karena buku yang ia baca sendiri.

"Huh!" dengusan geli terdengar jelas dari Sasuke yang masih terfokus pada layar televisi, namun indera pendengarannya masih tertuju pada Sakura.

"A-aa… _Bondage _dan _Discipline _sering kali ditemui dilakukan secara bersamaan."

_FLIP_

Sejalan dengan Sakura yang berhenti bicara, Sasuke juga mematikan layar televisi. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya itu memilih meletakkan bukunya sebentar dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini telah sepenuhnya turun dari ranjang miliknya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu berjalan pelan dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya kearah Sakura.

_TAP_

Tubuh altetis Sasuke kini tepat berada di depan Sakura yang harus mendongkak guna menatap Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Dengan kedua alis Sakura yang mengernyit bingung.

"Cukup sampai disini, Sakura!" sekalipun Sakura adalah tunangannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak segan-segan berujar dingin padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku dan aku tidak suka menjelaskan kata-kataku sendiri!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Tch! Memangnya kenapa jika aku membacanya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang.

"…" _onyx _Sasuke memandang langsung ke _emerald _Sakura dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Terserah aku mau membacanya atau tidak!" ungkapnya kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih dengan tatapan dingin, tajam, menusuk dengan wajah datar namun angkuhnya dan aura khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan tubuh rampingnya, kembali menghadap buku yang sempat terabaikan sebelumnya.

"Yang kedua_–Domination _dan _Submission _yang disingkat _DS. Domination–_HEI…!?" Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnnya untuk melayangkan protes karena tunangannya itu merampas buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku tadi sudah bilangkan, berhenti membaca buku aneh ini! Keras kepala!" ucapnya dingin dan datar. Bibir mungil nan menggoda Sakura mengerucut sebal namun lucu.

"Kembalikan buku-ku, Sasuke-_kun_!" pinta Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak!"

"Kembalikan!" pinta Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku sendiri!"

_SREEKK_

Tak mau bersikap sabar lagi, Sakura menggeser kursi meja belajar milik Sasuke untuk berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bersikap _stay cool _dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa buku milik Sakura.

"Kembalika, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mencoba meraih buku yang dirampas oleh Sasuke, namun tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak akan memberikannya begitu saja. Tangan-tangan Sakura terus berusaha untuk mengambil buku bersampul merah tua itu, namun Sasuke terus berkelit. Tubuh keduanya kini sudah saling menghindari kontak satu sama lain. Sakura yang terus berusaha merebut buku itu dan Sasuke yang juga terus berkelit dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Kembalikan bukunya, Sasuke-_kun_!" pinta Sakura dengan nada perintah, jengkel, dan gemas secara bersamaan karena Sasuke yang terus-menerus berkelit darinya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" tubuh Sasuke mundur dan mundur, berkelit menghindar dari Sakura yang terus maju dan maju, mencoba merebut buku merah tua itu.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan gerak tubuh Sasuke yang terus berkelit, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa kedua kakinya mulai tak sejalan, akibatnya–

_BRUUKKK_

Tubuh ramping Sakura kini sepenuhnya telah menimpa tubuh atletis Sasuke, yang untungnya keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang, sehingga rasa sakit yang akan mereka rasakan sangatlah kecil. Buku merah tua itu pun jatuh ke lantai berkarpet beludru akibat pegangan tangan Sasuke yang terlepas dari buku karena tidak siap dan kaget dengan Sakura yang akan jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEEP OR DELETE?**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jika anda tahu betul cara MENGHARGAI KARYA MILIK ORANG LAIN, JANGAN bisanya HANYA men-COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA izin! Seberapa sulitnya meminta izin kepada PEMILIKNYA? HANYA tinggal merangkai BEBERAPA KATA yang TIDAK sampai SATU PARAGRAF saja SULIT.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BDSM_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_BDSM belongs to Athena Varvakeion  
_

_Rating. M–MA _

_Genre._

_Drama __**and maybe **__Romance too_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, (Maybe) Fan-Service, Adult Fic, Mild-Language, Hard Lemon, Explicit, NC-21, PWP, BDSM, WIP, Ficlet, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

–_**The Beginning**__ –_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena terlalu fokus dengan gerak tubuh Sasuke yang terus berkelit, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa kedua kakinya mulai tak sejalan akibatnya_–_

"Kyaaaaa…"

"Sakura!?" seru Sasuke dengan nada kaget bercampur khawatir melihat tunangannya akan jatuh karena kecerobohan gadis itu sendiri. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke refleks melempar kesembarang arah buku yang ia pegang, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan guna menangkap tubuh ramping Sakura yang akan jatuh.

_BRUUKKK_

Tubuh ramping Sakura kini telah menimpa tubuh atletis Sasuke, yang untungnya keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang, sehingga rasa sakit yang akan mereka rasakan sangatlah kecil. Buku merah tua itu pun jatuh ke lantai berkarpet beludru–menimbulkan suara gedebum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua anak _Adam _dan _Hawa _itu saat ini masih dengan posisi yang sama, dimana tubuh Sakura tengah menindih tubuh Sasuke_._ Untuk sesaat, keduanya saling menahan nafas karena posisi mereka saat ini. Secara otomatis, akibat tubuh mereka yang saling menindih ini, kedua wajah mereka jelas saling berhadapan satu sama lain, jarak diantara mereka pun bahkan tak sampai 7cm, membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Wajah manis Haruno Sakura sudah menampakan semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, yang juga diikuti dengan irama jantungnya yang kian bergemuruh. Sekalipun semburat merah tak nampak di wajah tampan Sasuke, jantung laki-laki itupun tak jauh beda dengan jantung Sakura. Biasalah_–pride _seorang Uchiha_–_yang mati-matian menahan semburat merah itu agar tak muncul ke _permukaan. _Keduanya pun bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn,"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" pinta Sakura. Sekalipun tubuh yang tengah ia tindih itu adalah tubuh tunangannya sendiri, Sakura tetap tidak merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Setidaknya kedua tangan Sakura menjadi batas antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke, sehingga tubuh keduanya tidak benar-benar melekat.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_kun_!?" seru Sakura yang mulai kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos seakan tak bersalah dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan kedua tanganmu itu dari pinggangku?" pinta dan jelas Sakura_–_mencoba untuk bersabar lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menggunakan kata ambigunya itu.

Bukannya melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari pinggang ramping gadisnya, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkannya–memeluknya penuh keposesifan.

"Grrhhh!" geram tertahan Sakura. Dalam hati sebenarnya Sakura menyukai posisi mereka ini, namun entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Firasat burukpun tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya. Karena itulah ia kekeh ingin lepas dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" panggil Sakura penuh penekanan dengan kedua _emerald _yang memandang lurus dan tajam ke _onyx _Sasuke_–_yang walau sesungguhnya itu tidak mempan sama sekali untuk menggertak Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Demi apapun! Dalam hati gadis merah muda ini, ia benar-benar kesal bukan main karena sedari tadi yang ia dengar hanya Hn-Hn- dan Hn, kalau tidak itu ya pasti tanggapan singkat dari Sasuke. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali menjambak dengan penuh kekuatan rambut pantat ayam tunangannya itu. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh sekaligus tidak penting pun hinggap di otak Sakura.

'_Sebenarnya darimana sih si Uchiha menyebalkan ini mendapat kata Hn itu?'_

"Lepaskan atau_–_"

"Hei… Sakura?" belum selesai bicara, perkataan Sakura dipotong cepat oleh panggilan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar lirih itu.

"A-Apa?" nada suara Sakura jelas terdengar gugup lantaran kedua _onyx _Sasuke menatapnya lurus namun sayu, serta masih sedikit terkesan lembut. Wanita manapun jika ditatap seperti itu apalagi oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan gugup dan luluh juga, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita _bermain _sebentar?" usul Sasuke dengan menekan kata bermain. Nada suaranya pun bukan nada suara yang selalu ia pergunakan_–_nada perintah_–_melainkan, sebuah nada yang terdengar memohon. _Ne, pasti ada yang direncanakan bukan oleh tuan muda Uchiha kita ini?_

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Karena setahunya, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Maksudnya, jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu–tanpa ba-bi-bu, tanpa mengusulkannya, dan tanpa meminta–memohon terlebih dahulu. Sasuke _pasti_ akan langsung _memaksa _tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun.

"Katakan kau setuju!" _Yup, _sekarang ia mulai menggunakan nada perintahnya kembali.

"A-pa i-tu?!" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan memenggal serta menekan kalimatnya.

"Ck! Katakan kau setuju atau aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengacam.

"Hahhh… baiklah," ucap Sakura pasrah. Gadis merah muda itu tak sadar bahwa setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke langsung menyeringai tipis namun menyeramkan. Wajar jika Sakura tak melihat seringai itu lantaran saat ia menjawabnya, ia menutup mata sembari menghela nafas pasrah. _Daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik mengalah saja_–itulah kira-kira yang ada dalam benak gadis musim semi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kyaaaa…"

_BRUUUKK_

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sasuke membalik posisi mereka, dimana Sasuke lah yang sekarang menindih tubuh Sakura, sementara kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkeram tak terlalu erat kedua tangan Sakura di samping kiri dan kanan kepala gadis itu.

Sakura sendiri memasang ekspresi terkejut bukan main dengan ulah Sasuke barusan.

"A-Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanya Sakura marah.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang kita akan _bermain _sebentar? Lagipula kau juga sudah menyetujuinya, bukan?" ucapnya tanpa dosa dengan seringai yang masih belum hilang dari wajah tampan nan mulus laki-laki itu.

"Aku memang menyetujuinya! Tapi itu terpaksa! Ter-pak-sa! Dan kau juga mengancamku!" balas Sakura penuh emosi. Gadis itu tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke kali ini. Ia pun juga kesal karena tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas, apalagi hanya untuk bergerak beberapa cm saja ia tidak bisa. Bukan hanya kedua tangannya saja, tapi setiap anggota tubuh yang menimbulkan gerakan kecuali bibirnya, telah sepenuhnya dikunci oleh tubuh Sasuke, membuat ia benar-benar mati langkah. Selain itu, ia merasakan bahwa firasat buruknya yang sedari tadi ia rasakan bukan hanya sebuah firasat semata saat melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Kau harus, Saki! Kau ingat, kau sudah menyetujuinya sekalipun kau terpaksa. Sudah setuju berarti kau siap dengan segalanya!"

"K-kau?!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menarik ucapanmu sendirimu, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang, dimana dia–Sasuke– masih saja memasang seringai khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan hal itu jelas membuat Sakura kesal.

"…"

"…"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku sendiri! Kuterima tantanganmu, Uchiha!" kata Sakura penuh semangat tak mau kalah. Rasanya gadis itu ingin sekali menyakar-nyakar wajah Sasuke–yang ia akui tampan itu– yang masih saja dengan seringai menyebalkan itu. Sasuke mendengus puas tapi pelan, mendengar penuturan dari Sakura yang tidak secara langsung menyatakan bahwa gadis yang tengah ia tindih itu menerima _tantangannya_.

"Bagus! Itu baru gadisku," mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke, yang tak jauh beda dengan sebuah pujian itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan sebagai pengalihan semata, yang aslinya ia–Sakura–mati-matian menahan semburat merahnya agar tak muncul. _Gengsi_ _kan_?

"Hn! Kita mulai!" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya yang kian lebar dan terkesan misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Special thanks to :**_

_White moon uchiha, ayano wae, Uchiha Rani17, Mulberry Redblack, Elang23, uchiha sakura, Shin 41, Guest1, kihara, Natsumo Kagerou, yamaneko achil, , Khoirunnisa740, dorii, chika, haru no baka, Kuroda Yue, Farberawz, hanazono yuri, Hikari Matsushita, Guest2, univplaygirl, nn, AWB, Luca Marvell, Kumada Chiyu, namika, Audy Rai, NE, Rirrin nanda-chan uchiha, pink cherry._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note :**_

_Fanfic_ ini bahkan tidak akan sampai 7 _chapter_ kok, paling banter ya cuma 5 _chapter_ doank.

Aku tidak akan mempublish ulang semua _fanfic_ yang telah aku hapus dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan _fanfic_ ku yang masih ditengah jalan. _Tapi_… aku sudah/sedang me-_remake_**/**me-_remix_ salah satu _fanfic_ ku yang telah aku hapus sebelumnya. _Chapter_ 1 nya sudah jadi kok. Rencananya, setelah _fanfic_ ini selesai, aku bakal mem-_publish _satu lagi _fanfic_ baru. Kalau _fanfic_ kedua ku itu sudah selesai, barulah aku mem-_publish fanfic_ _remake _itu. Semuanya MC. Hanya rencana. :-P

_Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to :**_

_Farberawz, Mulberry Redblack, dorii, Pinky Blossom, khoirunnisa740, , Hikari Matsushita, kihara, cruderabelica, northernlight, Natsumo Kagerou, white moon uchiha, Universal Playgirl, Guest, haru no baka, Francoeur, Kumada Chiyu, hanazono yuri, bloomies, yamaneko achil, Norlessia, Andrea brittania fleischer, Lhylia Kiryu, Nuria Agazta, UchiHaru Mey, Anka-Chan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BDSM_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_BDSM belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M _

_Genre. Drama __**and maybe **__Romance too_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Fan-Service (Maybe), Adult Fic, Mild-Language (Maybe), Hard Lemon, Explicit, NC-21, PWP, BDSM, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOTES :**_

_Akan ada beberapa alur yang memang sengaja ku buat secara acak, aku harap kalian semua bisa mengerti/paham dengan alur ceritanya._

_Fic ini hampir 80% membahas tentang BDSM, jadi jangan heran jika ada beberapa istilah dalam permainan BDSM yang aku masukkan._

_Di Fic ini, Sasuke sengaja kubuat tidak memperdulikan/memberlakukan beberapa aturan mendasar dari permaianan BDSM itu sendiri. He is totally dominant in everything._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_**Chapter 2**_–

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka, dimana ia menindih Sakura dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram tak terlalu kuat kedua tangan Sakura di samping kanan dan kiri kepala gadis itu, namun sudah cukup untuk menahan gadisnya.

Melihat seringaian yang masih terpatri jelas di paras tampan tunangannya, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah merencanakan sesuatu. _Tidak mungkin tidak._

"E-eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu dibuat terheran-heran lantaran Sasuke malah melepaskannya. Lelaki itu bangkit dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamar dengan santainya –seakan-akan mengabaikan tunangannya. Sakura pun kini juga telah bangun –terduduk di ranjang. _Emerald_-nya menatap tak mengerti ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan gumaman ambigunya dan terus melangkahkan keluar kamar –entah mau kemana. Tinggallah Sakura yang masih heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang kali ini.

"Mungkin aku salah," gumam pelan Sakura sembari menggendikkan bahu –tak mau ambil pusing. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya turun menapaki lantai. Ia melangkah ke arah bukunya yang tergeletak di lantai berkarpet, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya. Kembali duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke, membuka buku itu dan membacanya kembali, namun kali ini ia membacanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlalu asyik membaca bukunya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah kaki Sasuke yang terkesan mengendap-endap layaknya penjahat, begitu tenang tanpa suara namun pasti. Kalau soal pintu, pintu kamar itu memang tidak ditutup selepas kepergian Sasuke, dibiarkan tetap terbuka. Sayang Sakura tidak menyadari langkah kaki Sasuke dan juga satu benda yang digenggam oleh lelaki itu. Hanya sebuah sapu tangan biasa memang. Tapi lain cerita jika sapu tangan itu telah ditetesi dengan cairan obat bius.

Ketidakpekaan Sakura menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai.

Kini Sasuke tepat berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam sapu tangan _berbahaya _itu mulai terangkat. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Sasuke berhasil membekap mulut Sakura dengan sapu tangannya dan disertai dengan menahan gerakan Sakura menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Gadis itu sempat meronta dan menjerit tertahan, namun tak berlangsung lama, tepatnya kurang dari 10 detik, Sakura sudah jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sekalipun dosis obat bius yang Sasuke gunakan cukup kecil, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka _prosesnya _akan berlangsung secepat ini. Keuntungan tambahan bagi Sasuke.

Yakin Sakura telah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke menggendong gadis itu _ala bridal style._ Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang yang sedikit kusut. Ia kembali melangkah keluar kamar, untuk mengambil barang koleksi pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_45 minutes later_

"Nghh… Akh! Ap-apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura Haruno kembali dibuat terheran-heran dengan kondisinya sekarang. Gadis itu terduduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang ada di ranjang Sasuke, namun ada yang tampak _berbeda_. Tubuhnya. _Yeah…_ tubuh Sakura Haruno terikat kuat, dengan posisi kedua tangan Sakura terikat ke atas dan kaki-kakinya mengangkang lebar –terikat kuat di ke empat tiang ranjang, yang seakan-akan membentuk huruf X –ranjang Sasuke sendiri bentuknya _four foster beds_, ranjang yang mirip dengan ranjang kanopi namun tanpa dilengkapi kelambu, empat tiang yang ada disudutnya diukir dengan gaya yang indah dan dekoratif berseni tinggi. Selain itu, Sakura merasakan pegal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, kepalanya pun juga terasa sedikit pening.

"Astaga!" Sakura memekik kaget saat ia sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Dua buah AC yang terpasang di kamar membuat gadis itu merinding kedinginan.

Setiap ia menggerakan sedikit saja bagian tubuhnya, tali-tali yang mengikatnya itu akan secara otomatis mengetatkan ikatannya, membuat tubuhnya semakin terjerat kuat dan itu menyakitkan. Tak jarang juga tali-tali itu membeset kulit Sakura, membuatnya meringis perih.

"_Kami-sama_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!" pekik Sakura gusar. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia mencoba menggali ingatannya.

'_Mungkinkah…?_' gadis itu mulai bisa sedikit mengingatnya. Saat ia tengah asyik membaca buku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekapnya dari belakang, ia mencoba meronta dan menjerit namun tak berhasil dan karena terlalu panik serta takut, membuat Sakura tak sempat mengamati ciri-ciri pelakunya. Setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun dan berakhir _**menyedihkan**_seperti ini.

'_Tapi… siapa yang melakukannya? Apa mungkin yang melakukannya itu Sasuke-kun? Masa iya…? Tapi dimana Sasuke-kun?' _batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Sial!" gadis itu mengumpat kesal karena ikatannya kembali mengetat dan tubuhnya pun kembali merasa sakit.

"Akh! Sakit! Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang tenang dan santai.

"Astaga!" gadis itu terkejut bukan main saat tahu bahwa orang yang ia panggil ternyata bersandar di pintu kaca yang menuju balkon _apartment_.

_Dan dia –Sakura– sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?_

"Se-sejak kapan kau disitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Cukup lama," jawab Sasuke kembali datar.

'_Aku tidak menyadarinya… apa aku yang terlalu tidak peka, ya? Ah! Masa bodoh!_' batin Sakura heran sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Sasuke-_kun_, tolong lepaskan aku?" pinta Sakura memohon. Tak menanggapi Sakura, lelaki itu malah menyeringai misterius. Tentu saja Sakura mengetahuinya. _Dan _–_ugh_– _harus Sakura akui bahwa __**itu **__sangat seksi _–_dalam hati tapi_…

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura memanggil nama tunangannya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, Saki?"

"…" kedua alis gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa aku harus mengingatkanmu, eh…"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?! Tolonglah… lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Untuk apa dilepaskan? _**Itu**_ bagian dari permainan kita, _anata_…"

"Permainan…?" ucap Sakura membeo.

"Dan kau _**sudah**_ menyetujuinya."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat berhasil mengingatnya. "Baiklah… aku mengingatnya dan aku memang telah menyetujuinya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_! Jelaskan padaku… permainan apa yang kau maksud itu?!" jujur saja, dalam hati Sakura mulai jengkel karena penjelasan Sasuke yang setengah-setengah.

"_B-D-S-M,"_ jawab Sasuke yang kali ini _to the point._ Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Ia –entahlah… perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura mulai kalut.

"Terlambat! Permaianan sudah dimulai! Dan kau telah menyetujuinya tepat sebelum permainan dimulai!"

"Ti-dak! Kau bertindak curang! Kau yang membekap dan mengikatku seperti ini, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Itu kau sudah tahu."

"Sasuke-_kun_…?!"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku! Daripada harus berlama-lama lagi, lebih kita lanjutkan permainan ini."

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku TIDAK MAU! Ti-dak ma-u! Dan kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_… aku masih bisa selamat dengan menggunakan _safe word_!" ujar Sakura angkuh.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada teramat dingin dan datar, tatapan mata lelaki itu juga berubah drastis. Begitu kelam, dingin, dan tajam. Gadis itu merinding takut dibuatnya.

"Ingat! Kau sudah menyetujuinya."

"Dan… memang benar kau masih bisa selamat dengan menggunakan _safe word…" _lanjut Sasuke tak mau munafik.

"Tapi aku tidak perduli! Disini… aku yang menciptakan peraturan! Aku yang mengendalikan! Dan aku-lah yang lebih berkuasa! Persetan dengan peraturan-peraturan itu! Kuingatkan sekali lagi… berani kau menolak, berani kau mengatakan tidak… kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada angkuh yang penuh ancaman dan terdengar sadis diakhir-akhir kalimat.

Terlalu terintimidasi –dan takut– dengan nada ucapan dan sorot mata tunangannya itu, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya kaku, tanda bahwa ia –tanpa sadar– telah sepenuhnya menyetujui permainan ini. Sakura tahu betul Sasuke itu seperti. Sekali ia mengancam, maka ia tidak akan pernah segan-segan lagi. Tak perduli siapa yang tengah ia ancam.

"Anak pintar," puji Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai –_seksi_–, kaki jenjangnya kini melangkah mendekat ke ranjang.

_TAP_

Sasuke kini tepat berdiri di samping ranjang. Dan Sakura Haruno begitu kesusahan hanya untuk menelan ludah dan menghirup nafas saat _emerald_-nya bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang –dia benci mengakuinya– sangat mempesona namun _**berbahaya**_ disaat bersamaan. Dalam hati, gadis itu berdoa semoga ia bisa selamat nantinya dan semoga semua ini cepat berakhir. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rencana Sasuke. Dan dilihat dari kepribadiannya, Sasuke itu termasuk orang yang sadis. Membuat Sakura semakin gencar memanjatkan doa pada _Kami-sama._ Seringai _**berbahaya**_ Sasuke yang terkesan licik, misterius, sadis dan puas itu tak hilang-hilang dari paras tampannya, membuat Sakura semakin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, _Sa-ku-ra_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_**Bondage**_–

_Kegiatan pengekangan kebebasan atau pengendalian terhadap individu dengan berbagai macam peralatan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang, Sasuke kembali melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Tak berselang lama, Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah tali, sejenis tali tambang namun berbeda, yang ia genggam di tangan kanan. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang berwarna hitam yang entah apa itu isinya, digenggamnya di tangan kiri.

Tas hitam itu ia letakkan di bawah samping kiri ranjang. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kini mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaian Sakura, namun masih menyisahkan pakaian dalam. Setelahnya, ia –Sasuke– memposisikan tubuh Sakura sedemikian rupa. Tubuh Sakura yang awalnya ia posisikan terbaring terlentang kini ia ubah dengan posisi terduduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal. Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura sehingga nampak mengangkang lebar. Dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Sasuke mulai mengikat tubuh Sakura secara melingkar dengan tali yang ia bawa.

Ikatan awal dimulai dengan mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki Sakura pada dua tiang di ujung ranjang dengan posisi kedua kaki masih mengangkang lebar. Ikatan kedua tertuju pada bagian tangan –tepatnya di bagian pergelangan tangan, dimulai dengan tangan kanan terlebih dahulu lalu menyusul tangan kiri yang diikat pada dua tiang yang tersisa. Bentuk akhirnya tak jauh beda dengan huruf X.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Sasuke masih melanjutkan kegiatan ikat-mengikatnya. Untuk yang ketiga sampai ikatan terakhir, tubuh Sakura ia ikat secara melingkar –seakan-akan nantinya akan memeluk kuat tubuh Sakura. Di mulai dari sekitar bahu lalu turun ke kedua payudara Sakura, perut dan terakhir adalah pinggang. Ikatan-ikatan itu membentuk sebuah pola yang sederhana namun sebenarnya cukup rumit. Dalam teknik ikat-mengikat kali ini, Sasuke menggunakan semacam jenis ikatan _hogtie _dan _self bondage _dengan gaya ikatan _cinch noose_.

Sasuke menatap sejenak hasil karyanya setelah ia berhasil mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan sempurna, yang ia selesaikan dalam kurun waktu ±35 menit lamanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya itu. Puas menatap, ia mengangkat tas yang ia bawa tadi dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang, membuka tas hitam itu dan memastikan semua yang ia butuhkan ada di tas itu. Setelah dirasa semua telah lengkap, Sasuke kembali menutup dan meletakkan tas itu pada posisi semula.

Lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu kaca. Membuka pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kamar dan balkon, Sasuke bersandar santai di pagar pembatas, menikmati angin musim panas yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menunggu Sakura-nya sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Berbagai macam _slides _perkiraan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya semakin memenuhi otak Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera melanjutkan permainan ini.

_Selanjutnya pun kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi bukan…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_**Discipline**_–

_Mengaplikasikan peraturan dan hukuman untuk mengontrol tindakan slave/submission. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… bagaimana kalau _**aku**_ perjelas saja peraturannya terlebih dahulu, hmm?"

"Sasuke-_kun_… kenapa kau…?" sejujurnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, tak percaya, dan kesal… _Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini semua?_ _Ia salah apa? Apa alasannya?_

"Pertama. Tidak ada bantahan atau penolakan. Turuti semua perintahku. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, akulah yang berkuasa!" terang Sasuke tak menggubris Sakura.

"…"

"Kedua. Kau akan bermain _solo_. Tapi kau tenang saja, itu tidak akan lama. Setidaknya sampai aku puas menyiksamu," terang Sasuke sembari menyeringai kejam.

"Sa–"

"Ketiga. Tidak boleh ada desahan, erangan, lenguhan atau sejenisnya! Dan kau tidak boleh menutup matamu! Kecuali jika aku yang memerintahmu," potong Sasuke cepat.

"A-apa?! Sasuke-_kun_, itu keterlaluan!" sungut Sakura kesal bukan main.

_Yang benar saja!? Tidak boleh __**bersuara**__ disaat tubuhnya tengah __**dijajah**__?! Jangan bercanda! Itu benar-benar keterlaluan namanya!_

"Keempat dan terakhir. Nikmati permainan ini…" terang Sasuke lagi tak menggubris Sakura dengan seringaian yang kembali muncul di paras tampan lelaki itu.

"Ah, ya… aku hampir lupa. Jika kau _gagal, _tentu ada hukumannya…" ujar Sasuke yang masih menyeringai kejam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Tapi tenang saja, Saku. Aku jamin itu hukuman yang _**sangat **_menyenangkan," mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, membuat Sakura langsung meneguk ludahnya ketakutan. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk ke arah tasnya yang tepat berada di samping kirinya. Tangan kanannya membuka resleting tas. Membuat Sakura heran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Sekalipun posisi tubuhnya –Sakura– sekarang tengah terduduk di ranjang, namun ia tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm… menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

"A-aku…" dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke memegang masing-masing sisi samping tas itu, ia mengangkatnya ke atas. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke membalikkan tas itu, membuat semua isinya tumpah ke karpet. Saat itulah kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna seakan mau copot. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipis gadis itu. Ada _sex toys_, cambuk, tongkat besi berukuran kecil, lakban, _cutter _dan beberapa peralatan lainnya yang tentunya akan membuat Sakura menderita. Entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya.

"Terkejut, Saku?"

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan bilang kalau kau…" gadis itu berucap takut-takut sembari menggeleng lemah.

"Tepat sesuai perkiraanmu, Saki…"

Sasuke mengambil _cutter _yang terjatuh dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak! Kumohon… akhh!" gadis itu kembali memekik sakit lantaran ia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya yang terikat, yang secara otomatis juga membuat tali-tali itu melukai dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menutup matanya takut. _Cutter _yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, ia arahkan ke payudara Sakura. Sasuke menarik ke atas pertengahan _bra _yang dipakai gadisnya, _cutter _itu ia posisikan tepat di bawah _bra _yang ia tarik itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke berhasil memotong _bra _itu menggunakan _cutter_-nya dan secara perlahan _bra _itu jatuh ke kasur. Beruntung _cutter _itu tak sampai mengenai kulit tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu sadar bahwa _bra_-nya telah dilepas oleh Sasuke, dengan pelan-pelan kedua bola mata _emerald _itu kembali terbuka, wajahnya pun merona merah. Sakura sempat berpikir negatif dalam hati saat Sasuke mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke tubuhnya. Dan ingin rasanya Sakura menutupi dua bukit kembarnya, namun ia tak bisa. _Emerald_-nya kini kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, yang disertai dengan rona merah.

"Yang pertama… bagaimana kalau aku pasang _**ini**_ di dadamu itu, hmm?" tanya Sasuke retoris dengan menunjukkan sebuah _sex toy _pada Sakura. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung memasangkan-_**nya **_di kedua puting susu Sakura. Sebuah _sex toy_ dimana _sex toy _itu merupakan gabungan dari penjepit dan penghisap puting.

"Sasuke-_kun_…!? Aaahh…" alat itu memang belum dinyalakan, namun Sakura sudah mulai merasakan sensasi aneh, apalagi saat jari-jari Sasuke dengan sengaja menyentil dan memilin kedua pucuk payudaranya.

"Kau mendesah, eh…? Tak apa."

Tanpa sadar gadis itu mendesah lega. Dia khawatir jika Sasuke akan _**menghukumnya**_… mengingat peraturan yang –seenak dengkulnya– dibuat sepihak oleh Sasuke.

"Yang kedua."

"Sasuke-_kun_… a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tak menggubris Sakura, Sasuke dengan santainya menyingkap ke samping celana dalam Sakura, membuat kewanitaan Sakura terpampang jelas, mengingat kedua kaki gadis itu yang mengangkang lebar. Wajah gadis itu merona merah –lagi– menahan malu sekaligus kesal.

Sasuke mengambil dua benda –_vibrator_ dan lakban berwarna krem. Tangan kanannya menarik ujung lakban. Ia mulai menempelkan dan melingkarkan lakban itu di paha atas Sakura dan juga pada _vibrator _itu. Setelah dirasa lakban itu telah menempel kuat, Sasuke memotong lakban tersebut menggunakan tangannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan _cutter._ Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke memasukan _vibrator_ itu ke dalam liang Sakura.

"Sa-sasu… kehhh… Akhhh!" gadis itu kembali memekik sakit lantaran _benda _itu dimasukkan ke dalam liangnya langsung, ditambah dengan tidak adanya cairan _pelumas_ membuatnya menahan sakit –sekalipun pelan. _Vibrator _itu tak hanya bersarang di liang Sakura namun juga menempel di sisi kanan dan kiri klistoris-nya. Tujuan Sasuke menggunakan lakban agar _vibrator _yang bersarang di dalam liang Sakura tidak akan mudah terlepas nantinya. Sebuah _vibrator _dimana _vibrator _itu dapat melakukan rangsangan pada area _G-Spot _wanita, menstimulus daerah klistoris, dan juga dapat berotasi.

"Lalu… yang terakhir," kata Sasuke sembari menunjukkan sebuah _dildo _yang ukurannya cukup panjang dan besar pada Sakura. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung mendorong masuk _dildo _itu ke dalam lubang dubur Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… a-aku mohon… AAAKHH!" gadis itu kembali memekik dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan sakit, kedua matanya pun sudah nampak berair. Sakit dan perih yang Sakura rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan _dildo _itu pada lubang di belakang tubuh Sakura, Sasuke mundur dua langkah. Lelaki itu menyeringai puas melihat kondisi tubuh Sakura saat ini.

"Menarik bukan, _Sa-ku-ra_…?"

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku mohon…" ujar Sakura pelan dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Hn. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai kejam dan juga sadis disaat yang bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to review, again?_


End file.
